


The Modern Life of Jim and Fabrita

by ArsenicPanther



Category: Jim and Fabrita
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gen, Kanye West - Freeform, Models, Soap Opera, an absolutely soul touching story that will melt your heart, it will save you from the bees
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-04-23 07:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4867556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArsenicPanther/pseuds/ArsenicPanther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A soap opera by A and S about 2 models who meet, fight, and fall in love, with a bit of drama and a bit of Kanye West! Read and protect yourself! We don't know what you're protecting yourself from, though...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

One day, Fabrita was strutting down the runway, just as usual. She was the top model in Sizzle City, and was widely admired from all around the world. As she turned to strut back down the runway, she caught sight of another model. This model was named Jim. "I'm more fabulous than you are." He whispered as he passed her on his way out to the runway. Fabrita was affronted and quite offended at this statement. She knew she was the most stunning, fashionable, and fabulous model around. When Jim got back to the area backstage, Fabrita shook her fist and said "I am the most fabulous one, Jim." In response Jim flexed his muscles and said "Can't touch this, Fabrita!!!" Fabrita flexed her muscles too and said "You'll be eating your words, Jim." "Yes Fabrita, I'm sure they'll be delicious." Jim retorted and feebly slapped her in the face. "How dare you make a fool of me, Jim?!" Fabrita exclaimed and slapped Jim equally feebly as he had. Jim winced. "For that you shall pay, Fabrita..." He muttered ominously and weakly poked her in the arm. Fabrita had had enough. She would deal with this no longer. " YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS, JIM!" She shouted as she pulled a handgun from her pocket and pointed it at him.


	2. 2

Suddenly a glowing light descended from the heavens and Jim dropped to one knee and pulled out a diamond ring. "WILL YOU MARRY ME, FABRITA?" He screamed. "OMG JIM, I... I NEVER THOUGHT YOU WOULD ASK!" Fabrita screamed back and jumped into Jim's arms.  
~~~~~14 years later~~~~~  
Jim and Fabrita had had a beautiful baby daughter, and a delightful stalker, though they didn't know about that part. Jim was vaguely aware of the stalker, as he had once said to Fabrita "Omg Fabrita, I think we have a stalker. We're popular!" They discovered fanfiction and stories about them, and lived a delightful life as a well-respected family in Sizzle City. Fabrita and Jim's daughter was especially delighted with these stories and showed her parents, saying "Look, parents! They wrote a fan fiction about us!" Fabrita was delighted by her daughter taking interest in stories and replied "Oh, how lovely! ...Wait, what's your name again?" Upon realizing their daughter was nameless, Fabrita turned to Jim. "OMG WE NEVER NAMED OUR KID!!!" Jim screamed. "I KNOW! How about naming her... Egg?" Fabrita suggested. "Hi, I'm Egg!" the newly christened Egg exclaimed, going back to her room. At that moment, a girl in a blue dress appeared. "I already know that, Egg. But you do not know me, for I am your stalker."


End file.
